lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Flüstern
|- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: center; background-color:#eeeeee; font-weight:lighter| Dieser Artikel wurde von einer englischen Quelle (wahrscheinlich englische Lostpedia) kopiert. Er muss noch ins Deutsche übersetzt und eventuell mit Bildern ausgestattet werden. |- |} Die Geräusche von flüsternen Stimmen treten oft auf, wenn die Charaktere sich in riskanten Situationen oder anderen spannenden Momenten befinden. Es sind keine zufälligen Geräusche, sie können jedoch durch die Verwendung von Audiosoftware decodiert werden. Eine ausführliche Auflistung des Flüsterns ist verfügbar auf LostLinks und The Fuselage. Der Jungle Der Hauptteil des Flüsterns ist im Dschungel zu hören. Sobald sie auftreten, beginnt die Kamera um die Charaktere, welche die Geräusche hören, zu rotieren und zeigt die Charaktere verwirrt nach der Geräuschquelle suchend. Sayid Aus 1.09 Einzelhaft Male Voice- "Just let him get out of here" Male Voice- "He's seen too much already" Male Voice- "What if he tells?" Female Voice - "Could just speak to him" Male Voice- "No" Übersetzung Männerstimme- "Lass ihn doch einfach gehen" Male Voice- "Er hat zu viel gesehen" Male Voice- "Was wenn er etwas ausplaudern wird?" Female Voice - "Ich könnte zu ihm sprechen" Male Voice- "Nein" Sawyer '''Aus 1x16 - Outlaws Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. "How could you say that? I knew he was American" "It was a large group" "It'll come back around" Frank Duckett's Voice- "Now listen. Here’s what we should do. Nothing. It’s not the one. He’s coming up on the gate." ---- "How could you say that, I knew he was American" "Hey listen, come on let’s go" "Go and see what he's doing" "Duetch negg or Joice leg" (perhaps another language or reversed) "Like it's your choice" "He's coming up on the gate" "My guess is to shoot the pig" or "Guess he'll shoot the pig" "Yes" "My hand/head is free" ---- "How could you even say that, I knew he was an American" "Hey listen, come on lets go" "Go and see what he's doing" "He's coming up on the gate" "My guess is to shoot the pig..." "Okay" ---- Female Voice- "Maybe we should just talk to him" Male Voice- "No if he see us it will ruin everything" Male Voice- "What did he see" Female Voice- "They could help us" Male Voice- "Can't trust" Male Voice- "Come back around" (Sawyer pauses, crickets and cicada are heard) Male Voice- "What did he see" Male Voice- "Nothing, he was following it" Female Voice- "Speak" Male Voice- "Nothing" Frank Duckett's Voice- "It'll come back around" Übersetzung "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen! Ich wusste dass er Amerikaner ist!" "Es war eine grosse Gruppe" "Es wird hier her zurück kommen." Frank Duckett's Stimme- "Hört jetzt zu. Wir tun folgendes: Nichts. Er ist nicht derjenige. Er kommt zum Tor." ---- "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen! Ich wusste dass er Amerikaner ist!" "Hör zu, los gehts!" "Geh' und sieh' nach, was er macht" "Duetch negg oder Joice leg" (eventuell andere Sprache oder rückwärts gesprochen) "Es ist deine Wahl" "Er kommt zum Tor." "Ich würde dieses Schwein erschiessen" oder "Ich denke er wird dieses Schwein erschiessen" "Ja" "Mein/e Kopf/Hand ist frei" ---- "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen! Ich wusste dass er Amerikaner ist!" "Hey, hör zu, komm schon, los gehts!" "Geh' und sieh' nach, was er macht" "Er kommt zum Tor." "Ich würde dieses Schwein erschiessen..." "Okay" ---- Frauenstimme- "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach zu ihm sprechen" Männerstimme- "Nein, wenn er uns sieht wird er alles ruinieren" Männerstimme- "Was hat er gesehen" Frauenstimme- "Sie könnten uns helfen" Männerstimme- "Wir können ihnen nicht trauen" Frauenstimme- "Komm wieder her!" (Sawyer hält inne, Vögel und Insekten sind zu hören) Männerstimme- "Was hat er gesehen" Männerstimme- "Nichts, er hat es verfolgt" Frauenstimme- "Sprich" Männerstimme- "Nichts" Frank Duckett's Stimme- "Es wird wieder hierher kommen." Sayid & Shannon From 2.06 Verlassen Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. "Relax dude" "She likes the guy" "She’s coming" "I don't know if I can run, but I can (or can't) yell" "Shannon sighs" (Scream) "Dying sucks" "Hurry up" "Shh..." ---- "She likes this guy" "Dying sucks" "Hi sis" "Here she comes, here she comes" "His mouth" "She drives me crazy" "Hurry up" "I see eye to eye" "I see..." ---- "Relax dude" "She likes the guy" "What do you think we should do?" "She’s coming" "We should hide, we should run" "Heard some voice" "See ya" or "Lucia" "Hide the scope" "Hurry up" From 2.07 Die anderen 48 Tage Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. "Relax Dude, I think she likes the guy" "You're life" "Ich Weiss Nicht" (German for 'I don't know') "Look out" "Ana’s the trigger" "You're gonna kill her" "Move on" (Gun shot) "See ya" (Like a chorus singing just after the gunshot) ---- "Shannon" "She likes the guy, she likes the guy" "Shannon" "Your life and and time is up" "Help me" "Shannon, meet me on the other side" "Her song" ('Ana-Lucia' when reversed) (Gun shot) ---- "Relax dude, she likes the guy, she likes the guy" "Shannon" "I know it all I know it all..." "Dying sucks" "Shannon" "I don't think you should tell her when she comes" "Obviously she likes you" "Who's the guy?" "I want to see Shannon" "Eye to eye" "Who's the guy?" "Fire Lucia" "The brothers that help us" "Are you done with it?" "Her song" ('Ana-Lucia' when reversed) (Gun shot) "Fire" Übersetzung "Entspann dich" "Sie mag diesen Kerl" "Sie kommt" "Ich weiss nicht ob ich rennen kann, aber ich kann oder kann nicht schreien" "Shannon seufzt" (Schrei) "Sterben ist scheisse" "Beeil dich "Psst..." ---- "Sie mag diesen Kerl" "Sterben ist scheisse" "Hallo Schwester" "Da kommt sie, da kommt sie" "Sein Mund" "Sie macht mich verrückt" "Beeil dich" "Ich seh' sie von Auge zu Auge" "Ich sehe..." ---- "Entspann dich" "Sie mag diesen Kerl" "Was denkst du sollen wir tun?" "Sie kommt" "Wir sollten uns verstecken, wir sollten wegrennen" "Ich habe eine Stimme gehört" "Bis dann" or "Lucia" "Versteck das scope" "Beeil dich" Aus 2.07 Die anderen 48 Tage Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. "Entspann dich, ich denke sie mag diesen Kerl" "Du lebst" "Ich Weiss Nicht" (Wird auch im Original Deutsch gesprochen) "Sieh da!" "Ana ist der Auslöser" "Du wirst sie umbringen "Mach weiter" (Pistolenschuss) "Bis dann" ---- "Shannon" "Sie mag den Kerl, sie mag den Kerl" "Shannon" "Dein Leben und die Zeit ist um" "Heilf mir" "Shannon, wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite" "Ihr Lied" ('Ana-Lucia' when reversed) (Pistolenschuss) ---- "Entspann dich, sie mag den Kerl, sie mag den Kerl" "Shannon" "Ich weiss alles...ich weiss alles...ich weiss alles" "Sterben ist scheisse" "Shannon" "Ich denke du solltest es ihr nicht sagen, wenn sie kommt" "Merkwürdiger Weise mag sie dich" "Wer ist der Kerl" "Ich will Shannon sehen!" "Von Auge zu Auge" "Who's the guy?" "Schiess Lucia" "Die Brüder, welche uns helfen" "Bist du fertig damit?" "Ihr Loed" ('Ana-Lucia' when reversed) (Gun shot) "Schiess" Eko, Libby, Ana-Lucia, Sawyer, Michael, Jin und Bernard From 2.06 Verlassen Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. "Wer ist das im Gehölz?" "Sawyer" "Ana" "Ich bin in jemandems Traum" "Ich weiß nicht" (Wird auch im Original Deutsch gesprochen) "Sie ist schwer" "Black Rock" "Bring den Jungen" "Ich bin in jemandems Traum" ------ "In die Augen sehen, richtig?" "Hast du sie gesehen?" oder "Lucia" "Es sind die Brüder die uns helfen" "Ich sehe (ihn/sie/es) von Auge zu Auge" "Sawyer" "Hat sie gesehen?" "Bossy eh missy?" "Ich bin in jemandems Traum" "Ich weiss alles, ich weiss alles" "Es sind die Augen" oder "Lucia" "Ich sehe (ihn/sie/es) von Auge zu Auge" "Ich bin in jemandems Traum" ------ "Ich weiss alles, ich weiss alles" "Hast du sie gesehen? (ebenfalls möglich: 'Lucia') ''"Ich sehe (ihn/sie/es) von Auge zu Auge" "Hat sie gesehen?" "Shannon" "Versteck dich hinter mir "Bossy eh missy?" "Ich bin in jemandems Traum" "Ich weiss alles" "Unter dem Auge" oder "Von Auge zu Auge" "Es sind die Augen" oder "Lucia" "Ich sehe (ihn/sie/es) von Auge zu Auge" "Sie ist bossy" "Ich bin in jemandems Traum" Michael, Sawyer, Hurley, Jack und Kate From 2.06 Verlassen Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. "Elizabeth" "Elizabeth" "Michael" "Him" "Michael" "Elizabeth" "Stop!" "Elizabeth" "Michael" "Gun" "Elizabeth" "Michael" (A lot more that's undecipherable) Übersetzung "Elizabeth" "Elizabeth" "Michael" "Ihn" "Michael" "Elizabeth" "Stop!" "Elizabeth" "Michael" "Pistole" "Elizabeth" "Michael" (Jetzt kommt noch einiges mehr, ist jedoch unverständlich) Der Strand Nur Sawyer hörte jemals das Flüstern am Strand. Sawyer From 1x16 - Outlaws Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. "There goes another poking his head in here" or "There goes somebody" "Yeah, let's see what he's doing" "Let's" "Let me decide" "Come back" "Wait" "I see another one" Frank Duckett's Voice- "It'll come back around" ------ "Oh my god there's a guy out there" "Dennis find out what's going on" "Did he see us?" "Maybe" "Open it" "Did you see what direction he went?" "Right through those trees" "Go and get him" "There is explanation/a resolution and I bet you haven't thought of it" "What is it?" "He's been in a plane crash" "Are you sure?" "I know what it's like for a plane to crash" "Complain, complain, complain" "I want to get closer" "I know what you said, but he's looking around" "What if he shoots us or something" ------ "There may be something, but it may be slack" "Let's go" "Has he seen us?" (Alarms go off) "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" "Intruder, Intruder" "Hide against the bushes" "Open the door" "I know what it's like for a plane to crash" "Complain, complain, complain" "I know what you said, but..." Übersetzung Aus 1x16 - Outlaws Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. "There goes another poking his head in here" or "Da läuft jemand" "Ja, lass uns sehen, was er tut" "Lass" "Lass mich entscheiden" "Komm zurück" "Warte" "Ich sehe noch jemanden" Frank Duckett's Stimme- "Es wird hierher zurückkommen" ------ "Oh mein Gott, da draussen ist ein Kerl" "Dennis finde heraus was hier los ist!" "Hat er uns gesehen?" "Vielleicht" "Öffne es" "Hast du gesehen, in welche Richtung er gegangen ist?" "Genau zwischen diesen Bäumen durch!" "Geh und finde ihn" "Es gibt Erklärung/eine Lösung dafür und ich wette du hast noch nicht darüber nachgedacht" "Was ist es?" "Er ist mit einem Flugzeug abgestürzt" "Bist du sicher?" "Ich weiss wie es ist mit einem Flugzeug abzustürzen!" "Beschwerde, Beschwerde, Beschwerde" "Ich will näher ran gehen" "Ich weiss was du sagst, aber er sieht sich um" "Was ist wenn er auf uns schiesst oder etwas ähnliches tut?" ------ "Vielleicht ist da etwas, aber vielleicht ist es unerkennbar" "Los gehts" "Hat er uns gesehen?" (Alarm geht aus) "Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid" "Eindringling, Eindringling" "Versteckt euch hinter den Büschen" "Öffnet die Tür!" "Ich weiss wie es ist mit einem Flugzeug abzustürzen!" "Beschwerde, Beschwerde, Beschwerde" "Ich weiss was du sagst, aber..." Category:Ungelöst Category:Ereignisse